1. Field
Provided is a bio device, and more particularly, a bio material receiving device and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In nano well array systems, a plurality of wells for reacting traces of biological and chemical molecules and monitoring a reacting result are arranged in an array so as to simultaneously check various types of repetitive results in a local area.
In nano well array systems, a nano well array has a depth and a width from about several tens to about several hundreds of nanometers, and is formed of a metal on a substrate. Reaction of molecules occurring in a nano well is monitored.
A method of selectively adjusting a specific molecule by using an electric field includes moving molecules in a direction of a surface of an electrode or in a direction opposite thereto by using an electrophoresis force. In addition, the method of selectively adjusting a specific molecule includes inducing pH variations by increasing an amount of protons at a surface of an electrode and releasing an acid labile linker, charge based linkage, or the like from the surface of the electrode.
However, since it is difficult to individually adjust a potential of each of a plurality of wells, a method of adjusting voltages of all nano well arrays is used.